


Синяки

by Dai_Ri



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, PWP without Porn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24326605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dai_Ri/pseuds/Dai_Ri
Summary: На теле Ханамии стали появляться синяки
Relationships: Hanamiya Makoto/Kiyoshi Teppei
Kudos: 5





	Синяки

— Откуда такая красота? — Теппей зафиксировал подбородок взъерошенного Макото и провел большим пальцем под глазом. Фингал наливался насыщенным фиолетово-синим и отлично гармонировал с волосами Макото. Но всё-таки...

— Гопники в подворотне хотели бумажник отжать. Такие здоровые лбы на маленького меня...

— И ты им навалял?

— Переломал ноги, — Макото усмехнулся по-змеиному. Привычно. Теппей даже не вздрогнул.

— А если серьезно?

— Папка неудачно упала, — Макото весь скривился, и Теппей легко представил его день в офисе — бестолково-суетливый, когда привычные вещи, и те выходят из-под контроля.

— Есть будешь?

Макото зыркнул — ощерившийся кот. Стиснул ручку дипломата.

— Твою сопливую жижу?

— Мою сопливую жижу. С говядиной и овощами.

Макото неторопливо разулся, пристроил дипломат у стены — до сих пор с трудом верилось, что он работает адвокатом. Высококлассным, стоит отметить. Макото всё делал первоклассно. Пакостничал. Изводил. И поднимался гибко-красиво. Хотя Теппея устраивала и согнутая поза. Ракурс бы другой...

— Любуешься?

— Любуюсь. Давай, мой руки, и я жду тебя на кухне.

Макото занавесил челкой глаза и рассмеялся заливисто-хрипло. Запрокидывая голову. Теппей удивленно на него глянул: отходняк или истерика? Макото почувствовал взгляд и улыбнулся сладко и ядовито.

— Ки-ё-ши, — он вывел четко-четко, привлекая внимание ко рту. — Ты такая мамочка.

— Макото... — Теппей зажевал «а ты несносный, невыносимый подросток» и просто развернулся в сторону кухни. — Поторопись, остынет.

Спиной он чувствовал глубокое разочарование.

На следующий день синяк обнаружился на шее Макото. Словно его кто-то душил. Нет, Макото было за что придушить, но всё-таки...

— О да, Киёши, это именно то, что ты подумал. Мой начальник — редкостный мудак. Да ты его помнишь по Тоо. И по секрету он...

— Макото, — Теппей нахмурился. Убрал волосы с его шеи. Солидно... — Насколько я помню Имаёши, он физической силе предпочитает психологическое давление.

Макото скривился.

— Удовлетворение... Загнал меня в подвал сраный. Якобы там сделку проворачивали. Я ебал. Куча труб и темно как в заднице. Современный мир предоставляет более комфортабельные площадки для незаконных афер. Только затхлостью надышался в итоге. Так еще развернулся неудачно — и вот, — он развел руки в стороны. Весь — жертва обстоятельств. Хоть сейчас в суд с требованием выплатить компенсацию. У Макото бы получилось. Определенно.

— А если серьезно?

Макото расширил глаза с читаемым «ты мне не веришь?» — но на удивление быстро свернул спектакль. Дернул плечом.

— А если серьезно, то ты, Киёши, вампир! Впился мне в шею как неделю некормленый и без секса — а мне ходи на работу. Слышал бы ты, как глумился Имаёши.

Теппей покраснел. Но не устыдился.

— Ты был таким красивым, Макото...

— Был? Сейчас я резко стал уродом? — Макото протиснулся мимо, прошел гостиную насквозь. Взял пульт от телевизора и плюхнулся на диван. — Я устал.

И вот это точно походило на правду.

В выходные им обоим не хотелось шевелиться. Теппей залип в телефоне, пролистывая ленту фейсбука, а Макото устроился с книжкой, закинув на него ноги. Дутые шорты ему определенно шли. Как и футболка на размер больше. Взгляд то и дело соскальзывал на ключицы.

Нет, невозможно. Теппей пару дней его вообще не трогал. Во избежание. Новых «украшений» вроде больше не наблюдалось, но близости Макото не допускал. Чуть не отпихивал и отворачивался к стенке. Даже от простого поцелуя кривился, будто сожрав лимон. Видимо, о причинах «разукрашенного лица» судачили все кому не лень. Даже если шепотом — это доставало. Теппей знал.

Но что им теперь — в монахи записываться? Целибат принимать? Вот ещё.

Теппей скользнул ладонью по ноге Макото, выше и выше. Тот вцепился в книгу, весь подобрался. Не дернулся, не отбрил. Хорошо... Теппей огладил его коленку. Наклонился поцеловать. Задрал край шорт, дразнясь. И тут на внутренней стороне бедра обнаружил слегка пожелтевший синяк.

Теппей моргнул и запнулся всем собой.

— Макото... тебя кто-то бьет?

Макото молчал, напряженно-выжидающе, как хищник перед прыжком. Несколько устало посмотрел на Теппея — сверху-вниз, до странности без высокомерия. Будто прогонял его пару тысяч километров и сообщил «как же ты меня достал».

— Ты. Какую ночь подряд. Из тебя вышел бы жесткий форвард, ты в курсе? Такой прессинг... Уж не знаю, что тебе там снится: матч или как ты меня убиваешь, но прилетает мне крупно.

— Прости...

— О, я тебя умоляю. Эту святую невинность перед Сейрином своим разыгрывай. Я знаю: ты страшный человек. Просто кошмарный. Эти твои руки и эти твои глаза не для мирных целей. Ты лишил меня всего...

— Чести, славы и девственности?

Макото лягнул его пяткой.

— Вот об этом я говорю. Ты — чудовище. Что предсказуемо. Иначе бы не ужился со мной.

Теппей навострил уши.

— А ты, Макото? Что насчет тебя?

— Ты не оставил мне выбора, — Макото держал слишком драматический вид для того, чтобы говорить правду. Или специально прятал правду.

— Выбора, говоришь? — Теппей вернул ладонь на прежнее место — на внутреннюю сторону бедра под шортами — в миллиметре от синяка. — Не оставил? Пусть так.

Макото закусил губу, задышал чаще. Его зрачок дергался, став просто огромным. Теппей перемещал ладонь медленно-медленно. Вел пальцами по краю гематомы. Макото наверняка прошивало одновременно болью и желанием. Отлично.

Теппей подцепил резинку шорт — и резко стянул их. Залюбовался. Сжал бугор в паху. Двинул ладонью по кругу. Макото прикрывался книжкой, кривил рот. Он никогда не торопился сдаваться.

Теппей наклонился и обхватил губами его член через трусы. Втянул. Макото ударил рукой по простыне, второй закрывая глаза. Выдохнул-заскулил. Он гнулся — и противился этому. Желал — и сопротивлялся. Извечная игра. Непокоренная строптивость. Только Макото метался по подушке так, что волосы растрепались. Кому он пытается врать?

Теппей высунул язык, пробуя, облизывая контуры. Спустился к мошонке, выпирающей, манящей. Принялся осторожно сосать. Интересно, насколько и кого хватит больше? Через ткань было не слишком удобно и суховато. Но любопытно. А если увлажнить слюной... Макото едва не задыхался. Все эти годы, все эти годы секс для него — как скачка. Теппей нащупал пальцами головку, не прекращая терзать яйца, потянул вверх. Макото изворачивался весь. Изворачивался, но никуда не девался из рук Теппея. Змеиная натура. Пригретая на груди. Только ведь не свалишь ответственность ни на кого. Сам выбрал. Теппей приноровился, почти легко насаживаясь ртом — и подумаешь, не до конца. Так даже лучше. Больше дразнит. Теппей очень любил дразнить Макото, который по-прежнему не удосужился звать его по имени тоже. Шептал беспорядочно: «Киёши-ёши-ёши...» Ну, может, это его грязная фантазия.

Макото кончил, цепляясь за плечи Теппея — наверняка до тех самых синяков. Больно, однако. Теппей отстранился, вытирая губы ладонью. Макото лежал, разметавшись, пытаясь восстановить дыхание. Зыркал масляными глазами.

— И как это понимать?

— Считай моим персональным извинением и лечением, — Теппей усмехнулся — и всё-таки ушел за аптечкой. И презервативами.


End file.
